


Waiting

by Nanaea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Challenge Response, Comfort, Emotions, M/M, Nostalgia, POV Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Two old friends share their pain, finding comfort in each other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts).



> Prompts: Angst, water, foreplay

Remus studied Sirius as he trailed the sponge over his friend's shoulders and down his back, washing away the filth and grime of a life spent on the run. He was frightfully thin. Even now, after months away from the horrors of Azkaban, Remus could still count his ribs.

"You don't have to do this, Remus."

"I want to," Remus said quietly, dipping the sponge back into the tub. The truth was, he needed to do this. For both of them. He couldn't stand the haunted look in Sirius' eyes, or the way he flinched at certain noises. His heart ached for the carefree boy he once knew, but that was a lifetime ago. "Do you remember the time, back in school, when we all decided to go for a moonlit dip in the lake?"

Sirius made a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. "James always did come up with the craziest ideas."

"James? I seem to recall that it was your idea."

Sirius shook his head. "It was my idea to sneak out. James was the one that decided we should all peel off and go for a swim with the giant squid."

"Ah, right," Remus said. "I remember now...." The images were coming back to him, worn and faded with time; James boldly leading the way, Sirius as confident in the all-together as he was fully clothed, Peter desperately trying to be nonchalant. And himself.... He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Sirius. He remembered all too well the way the waxing light of the moon glinted off the water droplets that clung to Sirius' hair and skin, highlighting every angle and plane as though its sole purpose was to throw a spotlight on his perfection.

"I'll never forget the squeal Peter let out." Sirius laughed, but the sound lacked its old infectiousness. "Or him running starkers across the lawn yelling about how the giant squid tried to bugger him."

"I did try and warn him about tickling its tentacles," Remus said. "But he didn't listen."

"I might have had something to do with that," Sirius admitted.

They both fell silent while Remus finished his task. He wished that he could wash away the pain along with the dirt and sweat, but there were some wounds that even time couldn't heal.

"James dead. Peter a traitor. You and I outcasts." Sirius turned to look at him and there were tears glistening in his eyes. "How did we come to this place, Remus?"

"I don't know."

Sirius turned away quickly, his body racked with silent grief. Remus dropped the sponge and wrapped his arms around his friend, saying "I'm here, Sirius. I have you. It's all right. Let it out."

A heart-wrenching sob tore itself from Sirius. He slumped forward, burying his face in his hands, and wept while Remus held him, whispering soothing nothings until his tears were all spent.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said, scrubbing the tear trails from his face with the back of his hands.

"Don't be." Remus pressed a kiss against his temple. "What are friends for?"

Sirius turned slightly in the embrace. "Remus, I...."

"Shhh...." Remus shook his head.

Sirius appeared to struggle with some decision for a second and then he surged forward, his mouth crashing against Remus', his hands dragging Remus closer, clinging to him as though he were drowning and Remus was the only one who could save him. It was a desperate kiss, filled with need and Remus responded to that need by surrendering to it. For one, sublime moment the world dissolved, then Sirius broke away, muttering an apology. He stood up, water rolling off his body and dripping onto the floor as he climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel.

Remus was there to stop him. "I have wanted this since we were sixteen, Sirius. Don't walk away from me now."

"You have enough troubles," Sirius said. "I'd only add to your burden."

"It's a weight I'm willing to bear," Remus assured him. "Stay. Just for one night. Please."

He didn't wait for Sirius to answer. He simply took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. A single candle flickered on the bedside table, casting the room in a soft glow. Sirius watched silently while he shed his clothes. Then they were in each other's arms, kissing, touching, soft sighs echoing between them. The bed creaked as they settled on to it. Sirius lay on his back, in the centre, and Remus explored his body. After an eternity of waiting, he wasn't going to rush. He took his time, every caresses of his lips and hands upon the flesh beneath them filled with tender affection.

"Remus," Sirius whispered his name, his voice husky with need.

A jar from the table provided the necessary lubrication. Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius' cock and spread the thick, cool gel from tip to base. Then he straddled Sirius and slowly lowered himself. He waited, unmoving, for his body to adjust. Just the feel of Sirius so hard and deep inside him made him shudder.

"I won't last," Sirius warned. "It's been too long."

"Neither will I."

There was nothing but pleasure, thick and heady, pulsing through his body. Nothing but the exquisite feel of Sirius inside him, wrapped around him, stroking him, moving with him. Nothing but the throaty sound of Sirius crying out as he came and the ecstasy that filled him when he followed Sirius into the abyss.

It took a few minutes to catch his breath. He lay against Sirius' chest, listening to his heart beating, and knew that this had only been a prelude. He would hold Sirius close, easing his pain, until the need surfaced again, and when it did, he would be there. Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or world appearing within. They are owned by the goddess that is JKR. I'm just borrowing them to live out my own twisted fantasies. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
